warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grineer Settlement
Grineer Settlements are arid environments bearing close styling to the Grineer Asteroids but outdoors and with huge, somewhat more twisted pathways and significantly more ramps and caves. This tileset takes place both in a desert environment and amongst the ruins of an extinct civilization located on Mars. Several newer types of Grineer infantry as well as the Regulator propaganda drone appear only in this tileset. Whether this is due to the Grineer presence being a better equipped occupation force or whether the Empire has simply not yet deployed them elsewhere is unknown. Troops in this location also sport a unique desert camouflage pattern. Feral Desert Skates swim through the sand and are hostile to both Grineer and Tenno. The tileset was released with the successful completion of the Operation: Arid Fear. Hazard Wild Desert Skates They appear as a wild faction, and will attack both Grineer and Tenno alike. Although they present little threat, they can still alert the Grineer, causing them to alert the entire tileset, making it impossible to perform a fully stealthy run. Missions Conclave Maps There are currently 2 maps for Conclave from this tileset. Trivia *On certain tiles of the Grineer Settlement, distant but loud groans or roars can be heard alongside the machinery. Like the Corpus Outpost, it is unknown what creatures they may be, as no known Wild creatures are known to create these noises. :: *The Grineer Settlement is the second outdoors tileset to be released, after the Corpus Outpost. They are polar opposites of each other in terms of environment, with the Outpost situated on a snowy planet while the Settlement is on a desert planet. *It is the first tileset to be released as the reward of an event. *It is the first tileset to have local fauna enemies. *It is the first planet to have a dual boss fight. *This is one of the few tilesets that have an certain easter egg: in an outdoors tile with multiple columns, climb onto one of them and you'll see a cat figurine with Orokin ornaments (like on Frost Prime's helmet). Screenshot below. (These easter eggs may have been replaced by Kuria.) **There is also one in the rocks next to extraction, and another one in an undisclosed location as of now. *This tileset was originally introduced as the main environment for missions on Phobos. The Specters of the Rail update changed the tileset orientation to make Mars the primary planet for this tileset. Media Goutpostthumb.jpg Grineer Settlement 1.jpg Grineer Settlement 2.jpg Grineer Settlement 3.jpg Grineer Settlement 4.jpg Grineer Settlement 5.jpg Grineer Settlement 6.jpg Grineer Settlement 7.jpg Grineer Settlement 8.jpg Grineer Settlement 9.jpg Grineer Settlement 10.jpg Grineer Settlement 11.jpg Grineer Settlement 12.jpg Grineer Settlement 13.jpg Grineer Settlement 14.jpg Grineer Settlement 15.jpg Grineer Settlement 16.jpg Grineer Settlement 17.jpg Grineer Settlement 18.jpg CBgrineersettle.png GrineerSettlementEasterEgg.png 2014-08-28_00003.jpg|Picture of a debugging version of this tile from U14.5 yo.jpg|Easter Egg. On tower at start tile. Warframe-08-13-2016 20-31-57-264.jpg|Someone threw up rainbows in the lake again... Patch History *Fixed ability to escape the Grineer Settlement tileset level bounds via Nezha’s Blazing Chakram. *Fixed missing door frames in the Grineer Settlement Sabotage Tileset. *Fixed players turning invisible when standing in certain locations in the Grineer Settlement tileset. *Increased door opening speeds on the Grineer Settlement and Grineer Galleon Tilesets. *Fixed NPC Navigation in the Settlement Defense tile that was causing stuck spawns. *Improvements to Enemy AI on Settlement defense, they are not as cowardly and won’t huddle in their Spawn location. *Introduced. }} See also *Canyon Settlement, the Conclave map which uses this tileset. References it:Insediamento Grineer es:Asentamiento Grineer de:Grineer Siedlung Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 9 Category:Grineer Tile Set